El maestro ejemplar
by Zoe Selardi
Summary: El maestro no nace maestro, adquiere la vocación en el camino. Aunque, sólo porque el maestro está fuera del salón de clases, no significa que deje de ser uno. Umino Iruka, a través de otros ojos. Iruka-centric.
1. Teuchi

Este fic tendrá respaldo en Archive of Our Own, Fanficslandia y Fanficker's a partir del día de hoy.

 **Declaración:** Dado los sucesos que me sacan las venitas de la amargura que ocurren en el mundo de Naruto, pueden estar muy seguros que Naruto no me pertenece.

 **Gracias a LycorisOndine, mi amiga de Amor Yaoi, por la portada**.

* * *

 **Resumen :** El maestro no nace maestro, adquiere la vocación en el camino. Aunque, sólo porque el maestro está fuera del salón de clases, no significa que deje de ser uno. Umino Iruka, a través de otros ojos. Iruka-centric.

* * *

.

.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

 **El** **maestro** **ejemplar**

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

.

.

* * *

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

 **Teuchi**

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Era un puesto pequeño, por lo que uno llegaba a conocer la clientela. Incluso era tradición familiar para algunos comer los fines de semana, cuando había tiempo. La brisa cuasi primaveral empujaba a las personas pernoctantes entre los chécheres de los buhoneros, a ordenar deliciosa comida caliente y tragos de sake en los puestos de comida callejera para entrar un poco el calor. Bocas de paso que cuchicheaban vahaban en el frío, algunas siendo tapadas por mascarillas al toser un poco o por el extremo de una bufanda para proteger la nariz. Ante Teuchi estaba unos dos aldeanos; Yoshida, que trabajaba en la oficina del registro civil, y Yamato —de quien, por su pelo rubio, se decía que debía ser algún Yamanaka ilegítimo—.

El _noren_ [1] fue apartado, un saludo risueño resonó para Teuchi. «Buenas noches, Teuchi-san». Ahí estaba ese chico otra vez, el bromista. Con su coleta despeinada y greñas por todos lados de correr a un lado a otro, volvía a sentarse ahí. Umino Iruka miró a Teuchi antes de sentarse con otra amplia sonrisa. Siempre era la misma rutina con él. Teuchi saludó de vuelta, no sin antes apretar sus labios en un mohín de reproche al notar que el incipiente delincuente tenía otra vez manchas de procedencia sospechosa en sus ropas. «Quince, ¿no? Ya es hora de que enmiende su comportamiento».

Teuchi recordaba a los Umino, sus recuerdos veleidosos, unos clientes más que a veces salían en familia a comer ramen. Shinobi honestos, la señora una genin. No recordaba los nombres. Más que recordarlos a ellos, sus caras se superponían con las de su hijo, que era la viva imagen de los dos. La sonrisa de su madre, su cabello, y la estampa de su padre. El ataque del Nueve Colas no había traído más que tragedias. Quizás Iruka se dejaría crecer la barba como su padre.

Iruka arrugó la nariz para inhalar mejor el delicioso aroma de la comida de Teuchi; el tejido de cicatrización sobre su cara se volvió más brillante, reflejos atrapados en los pliegues que se formaban, que seguro debían picarle. Con esa herida su cara jovial, juvenil, se veía espantosamente más vieja.

—Que tenga muy buenas noches. —Una mano deslizó el monto exacto de dinero, y otra vez se fue con esa sonrisa en el rostro.

—Buenas noches, Iruka-chan. ¡Vuelve lo más pronto que puedas!

—Ya veremos, Teuchi-san —le respondió una espalda.

«Al menos tiene rudimentos de modales». Ese muchacho descarriado no iba a llegar a mucho, Teuchi lo sabía.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Las manos le temblaban a Teuchi. «¡¿Qué hace esa cosa aquí?!», sus tribulaciones vomitaron en la vorágine de sus pensamientos, sin poder moverse.

—Teuchi-san. —La voz conciliadora sonaba distante.

Era el fuego, crepitando. Las voces de dolientes era las sirenas que cernían al dios de la muerte sobre la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas.

—Teuchi-san.

Los escombros de su casa estaban desperdigados por la calle Teuchi dejó a Ayame a un lado, mientras gritaba «¡Kaede, Kaede!». Ayame lloraba a gritos, pidiendo que se quedase con ella. Las manos le dolían, escarbando, ateridas del cansancio, con miles de raspones. La garganta se le secó cuando vio una mano grisácea, con una magulladura hasta el hueso que…

—Dos de miso —espetó.

Iruka afiló la mirada hacia Teuchi. Al lado, estaba el demonio mismo aferrado de la mano de Iruka; el chûnin traicionero lo había traído a su puesto.

—Pero…

—No es usual en usted demorarse tanto—le interrumpió con una mirada todavía de peores humores—, Teuchi-san.

Iruka había apoyado su mano sobre el cachete, un kunai que Teuchi no había visto cuándo volvió a su mano.

—No me gustaría ir a otro lado.

La pérdida posible de clientes hizo que se moviese casi como en piloto automático, preparando los fideos. Presentó dos tazones de ramen ante Iruka. Iruka deslizó uno hasta la abominación. «No es una ilusión», notó Teuchi para su consternación. El rubio endemoniado estaba sentado, literalmente, en su puesto.

Teuchi hizo lo mejor posible por ignorarlos a los dos, cosa que no consiguió dado que el rubio era un pendenciero que el moreno consideró que necesitaba una educación a muy alto volumen sobre la forma correcta de comer ramen sin ser un cerdo.

Ésa fue la primera de muchas veces más. Por el primer año, el joven adulto traía al joven demonio. Teuchi dejó de intentar de hablarle a Iruka al respecto, porque Iruka le dejó muy claro que esperaba su completo profesionalismo, ni más o menos. Teuchi no podía comprender cómo Iruka era capaz siquiera de mirar a Naruto, en especial porque el joven había visto cómo el Kyûbi mató a sus padres delante de él. Teuchi tenía unas memorias vagas, de Iruka viéndose miserable cada vez que pasaba por los campamentos de registros de huérfanos, con una gasa ensangrentada en el puente de la nariz. Iruka siempre tendría el recuerdo indeleble de aquella noche fatídica.

Una vez que Naruto cogía confianza, parecía hablar y hablar sin parar, a veces a Teuchi y Ayame, por lo común a Iruka. Teuchi miró la gran carcajada de Naruto. Teuchi no vio la alegría, la niñez o la inocencia patente; lo que vio fueron unos colmillos largos brillando por entre los rayos del sol que llegaban a traves del _noren_ , justo cómo los colmillos gigantes que vio triturando a los mejores shinobi de la Aldea, hacía ya nueve años.

«¿Cómo tolera su presencia?», siempre fue una buena pregunta que lo acuciaba. Resulta que siempre fue mucho más fácil de lo que creyó, como lo comprobó la primera vez que vino Naruto solo.

—Oí, viejo.

—Naruto-kun —contestó Ayame con facilidad.

Ayame tenía quince, Naruto casi diez. La sonrisa de Ayame llenó a Teuchi de una profunda vergüenza; ella no se quedaba paralizada, ella tomó el dinero y sonrió de vuelta. Naruto estaba contento, y parloteó con Ayame de todo en la tarde estival, hasta que el Uzumaki se fue. Teuchi se sintió todavía peor cuando Iruka llegó en la noche; el colágeno de su cicatriz brillaba bajo las luces, como de costumbre, cicatriz que había escuchado del amigo de Iruka, Mizuki, que había sido infligida por el mismísimo Kyûbi.

Alguna vez, Teuchi había pensado que Iruka no pasaría de genin, con ese aire de revoltoso y la poca disciplina que tenía. Cuando lo metieron a los Exámenes para Chûnin, no pudo evitar al sentir escepticismo mientras escuchaba la conversación.

—¡Papi! Escuché de Megumi que Iruka-kun pasó los Exámenes —barbotó Ayame apenas regreso a casa. No era extraño que ella estuviese pendiente; como Kaede en su momento, Ayame en su corazón tenía espacio para los clientes más frecuentes. Tal vez demasiado, en la opinión de Teuchi.

—¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?

—¡Tiene un primo lejano que es jônin! Estaban hablando de los nuevos Chûnin que vienen de Kusagakure.

Esto no mejoró mucho la opinión de Teuchi. «Es tan sólo la Hierba». Cuando era en una de las cinco grandes, entonces era que se podía decir que la competencia había sido de lo más fiera.

—Me alegra mucho por él, a veces me parece un chico un tanto nervioso.

—¿Iruka? ¿Nervioso? ¡Ja! Sinvergüenzón, más bien, con esas tonteras en las que se pasa.

Iruka sorbía plácidamente los fideos del ramen, picaba con los palillos el caldo como buceando por el _narutomaki_ [2], y conversaba con Ayame.

—¿Siempre consiguió el préstamo?

—¿Eh?

—El préstamo, Teuchi-san. Usted lo mencionó hace unas semanas.

El rojo se subió por el cuello de Teuchi, pero no le riñó a Iruka; no había nadie y el joven chûnin era alguien de confianza.

—No se ha podido.

—Es una lástima, sería bueno que pudiese ampliar el local.

—Aún pago las deudas de la reconstrucción… El negocio es bueno, pero los bancos… Eh, andan con cautela.

Iruka mascaba un poco del puerco que tenía en los palillos, con una mirada pensativa.

—¿Ichiraku hace mucho negocio?

—¡Un día de éstos me haré rico a punta de servir caldo!

Teuchi soltó una carcajada mientras ponía más carne a la plancha para tenerlo listo para los clientes de la noche.

—Entonces estoy seguro de que ta vez podría hacer algo.

—¿En serio?

Iruka sonrió, y Teuchi y él comenzaron a trazar planes de negocios.

«Qué buen muchacho», dijo para sus adentros Teuchi. «Tiene madera de jônin».

Iruka se llevó con él su serenidad, y comenzó una nueva hora pico.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

—¿Sabes, Ayame-chan? —Iruka revolvió con los palillos sus fideos antes de continuar—: Creo que haré los exámenes para ser maestro.

—¿Maestro?

—En la Academia.

«Ésa es la peor idea que he escuchado en mi vida», sobresaltose Teuchi.

—¿No estás un poco joven para eso? —intervino él.

—Pues sí, supongo.

—¿Quieres acaso que termine tu carrera tan pronto? No hay muchas posibilidades de avance.

«Porque es terrorífico pensar la mala influencia que el aspirante a bandolero de Iruka tendrá en las pobres mentes jóvenes».

Iruka estiró los brazos, antes de colocar las manos entrecruzadas debajo de la nariz, pensativo.

—No me interesa mucho avanzar a jônin. Claro, pelear no se me da mal, pero… No sé, siento que no es mi vocación. Creo que puedo conectar muy bien con los niños, ayudarlos.

Había habido una discusión después sobre los méritos de la enseñanza, con Teuchi tratándole de sacar las ideas de la cabeza, mientras que el corazón maternal de Ayame estaba encantado, además, con lo mucho que contribuiría a la Aldea.

—¡Oí, viejo Teuchi! ¡Dos tazones de ramen de miso!

—¡Naruto! —Iruka le propinó un coscorrón—. ¡Ten más respeto, por todos los cielos!

Teuchi se alegraba de no haberle podido sacar las ideas de la cabeza.

—¡Ayayayay, sensei! ¡¿Por qué me haces esto?!

—Porque estoy de mal humor porque e duele toda la espalda. Ahora, discúlpate.

—Pero, Iruka-sensei… —rezongó.

El chûnin sólo se cruzó de brazos.

—Lo siento, Teuchi-jî-chan.

—Está bien, Naruto- kun; ¡es bueno ver a alguien tan lleno de energía! —Después de servir los dos tazones, sirvió uno extra para el rubio—. Éste es gratis —guiñó el ojo—, por tu graduación.

—¡Genial!

Teuchi le revolvió el cabello con afecto a Naruto. Qué bueno que nunca pudo disuadir a Iruka de ser maestro. «Si hasta este otro delincuente consiguió graduarse».

—¡Éste es el mejor ramen del mundo!

«Ah, Naruto-kun, nunca cambies».

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Así que parecía que cada vez que veío a Naruto otra vez, Naruto efectuaba una nueva hazaña. Hazañas que compartía de forma muy animada con Iruka así que claro que Teuchi y Ayame se enteraban de todos los detalles. Claro que Teuchi preferiría no tener que participar de las proezas de Naruto de tener la elección.

Los Exámenes para Chûnin habían sido de lo peor. Para el tiempo que todo el mundo se había levantado y el estadio fue completamente evacuado, todo el mundo quedó admirado cuando vieron otra vez a la invocación de la rana gigante, la que había sido la del mismísimo Cuarto Hokage. Estaban camino a los túneles hechos para resguardar a la población civil cuando la rana roja se abalanzó sobre el monstruo de arena del jinchûriki de Sunagakure, y se había convertido en el Zorro de las nueve colas.

—¡Oh, dioses! —Trastabilló Teuchi y quedó desparramado en el piso.

—Papá, ¡tenemos que irnos! ¡Papá! —Ayame lo halaba del brazo—. ¡Papá, por favor!

—¡No! —Su respiración se aceleraba, en cuatro, de espaldas, se empezó a arrastrar lejos de Ayame—. ¡Déjame!

—¡Papá!

Teuchi no atendía razones hasta que el grito desgarrador de Ayame lo ahorcó con la desesperación hasta volverlo en sí: «¡No quiero que te pase lo mismo que a mamá!». Por toda la Aldea, se enteraría después, ocurrían cosas similares con personas y shinobi traumatizados. Ahí Teuchi huyó, casi cargando a Ayame en sus brazos, toda la adrenalina. En su cerebro se abrían recuerdos; la mano de Kaede, su cuerpo desgarrado por los fierros de la construcción, lo chocolate de la sangre seca regada por todos lados debajo de los escombros…

Iruka comía solo. Naruto se había despedido de ellos —con antelación, porque no se iba a poder despedir cuando contaba— y se había ido a un viaje de entrenamiento con Jiraiya-sama.

—Me sorprende que le hayas dado la bendición tan fácil, Iruka-kun —comentó Teuchi distraído, mientras revolvía el caldo.

—«Envía al niño amado en un viaje» [3].

«Oh. Un proverbio. Has crecido mucho, Iruka-kun». Iruka sólo dejó la autoridad de sus palabras resonar en el aire, antes de volver a su comida en silencio. De súbito, Iruka sacó un senbon y jugueteó con él en sus manos. Lo lanzó hacia atrás.

—¡Ay! —quejose uan voz estridente en la distancia—. ¡La pagarás, sensei!

El honorable nieto salió corriendo.

—¿Sensei? —inquirió Ayame.

—Konohamaru-kun averiguó que le daré clases en la Academia. —Más que honrado por poder enseñarle al nieto del Tercero, parecía muy disgustado.

—¿Y esa cara? —Teuchi se extrañó al ver que Iruka se pusó de humores peores.

—Konohamaru-kun idolatra a Naruto.

—¿Eso es tan malo?

Teuchi sacudió la cabeza. «Ay, hija, tan inocente».

—Quiere imitar a Naruto en todo, bromas incluidas.

—Oh.

—Exacto.

—Pero no se te pasa ni una, ¿verdad?

El chûnin le devolvió una sonrisa gélida.

—Me temo que ésa es un área donde los alumnos no han superado al maestro.

La piel se le erizó a Teuchi, contemplando la clase de bromas que Iruka podría haber realizado en su juventud. Al vendedor le desagradó ponderar que no lo habían atrapado tantas veces como creía. Luego pensó en el amotinado de Naruto y el hiperactivo del honorable nieto y se carcajeó.

—Entonces estará en buenas manos.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Más de tres lustros después, con Iruka al lado durante la investidura de Naruto y Konohamaru entre las filas de jônin, Teuchi supo que tuvo razón.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

 _A las plantas las endereza el cultivo; a los hombres, la educación._

~Jean. J. Barthélemy

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

* * *

 **Notas**

1\. El **noren** es ese cartel rotulado de tela segmentada que vemos colgando de las techitos de los pequeños puestos de comida rápida japonesa, donde vemos el nombre del negocio. El puesto de Ichiraku tiene uno.

2\. El **narutomaki** son esos solecitos con espirales que lleva el ramen. Es un tipo de **kamaboko** , es decir, pescado blanco molido mezclado con adherentes naturales se forma en una pasta que luego se corta.

3\. **Envía al niño amado en un viaje** es un proverbio japonés. En japonés se escribe 可愛い子には旅をさせよ ( _kawaii ko niwa tabi wo saseyo_ ); y significa tanto que los padres deben dejar que los niños sean independientes, como que los niños necesitan experimentar las dificultades de la vida.

* * *

 **Rincón de la autora**

Pienso que es hora de que el fándom, especialmente con esa abominación del manga de _Boruto_ haciendo las rondas, le de más apreciación al mejor maestro que Naruto jamás ha tenido.

Espero que disfruten lo que viene.

 **Por favor déjenme reviews**.


	2. Mizuki

**Por favor dejen review, que no sólo de favoritos vive la autora.**

* * *

 **Resumen :** El maestro no nace maestro, adquiere la vocación en el camino. Aunque, sólo porque el maestro está fuera del salón de clases, no significa que deje de ser uno. Umino Iruka, a través de otros ojos. Iruka-centric.

* * *

.

.

o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

 **Mizuki**

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

.

La primera vez que Mizuki e Iruka se encontraron, Iruka salía de la sala de urgencias del hospital cargado por su madre. Mizuki reconoció a Umino Kohari, una jônin mayor que vivía cerca de donde Mizuki. Mizuki no sabía que Umino Kohari tenía un pariente joven. Ella mecíase con el niño, que no podía tener más de seis —cinco acabados de cumplir, en verdad—, y le apartó el pelo de la cara antes de besarlo en la sien. El niño claramente estaba cansado, con fiebre. En una de las manos, la que pasaba por debajo de las piernas del niño, traía un cartucho blanco que agarraba con fuerza. «Debe estar enfermito», pensó Mizuki. Quizá si Mizuki no hubiese tenido diez años habría sabido que no debía ser tan impertinente, pero raras veces se tiene la oportunidad de interaccionar con un shinobi en su tiempo libre; siempre la pasan entre colegas. A Mizuki le acaban de sanar unos herida profunda que se había hecho, en descuido, con los shuriken, pero el escozor quedó en el olvido para acercársele corriendo a la de cabellos castaños.

—¡Kohari-san! —llamó, cuando Umino Kohari ya salía de urgencias.

Kohari se volteó y lo miró con recelo. Mizuki se le acercó corriendo con una sonrisa.

—¡Kohari-san! ¡Qué genial es verle por aquí! ¿Cómo está?

—Tú. Te he visto. —La mano sobre a cabeza del niño descendió hasta la cintura de la mujer. Mizuki aprovechó para trotar hasta estar al lado de ella. Hacía eso que todos los shinobi mayores hacían, seguía cada movimiento con el rabillo de su ojo, sin parecer que lo hacía.

—Sí, vivo unas casas más abajo, con Akihiko y…

—Ah, ah —alzó una mano mientras proseguía con su camino, Mizuki al compás—; eres el chico que se está quedando con Yumika y Akihiko.

El muchacho volvió la cabeza a un lado, emitiendo un «jum». Si bien quería mucho a sus padres de acogida, no le gustaba que le recordasen eso. Las tiendas no tenían tanto negocio porque era en pleno día de trabajo, así que era demasiado fácil moverse por las calles, con tan sólo amas de casa y shinobi desocupados caminando.

—Ya van cuatro años. ¿Quién es el niño?

De repente había un kunai, con su filo agresivo contra el cuello de Mizuki. Kohari lo blandía, pies separados; había inclinado su cuerpo hacia Mizuki en un instante que no pudo ver Mizuki. Mizuki tragó saliva.

—Pues, tendrás que perdonarme si tengo que constatar ese detalle más tarde, _Yumika no musuko-chan_ [1].

El kunai fue retirado de su cuello, Umino Kohari reacomodó al niño sobre su pecho. Con la destreza que otorga la experiencia, con sus hábiles dedos el kunai pasó de la palma abierta al índice, dónde daba vueltas pendido del aro. Mizuki miró el despliegue de habilidad con los ojos como platos. «¡Kohari-san es genial!», pensó.

—¿Te importa si te acompaño a casa? —dijo al tiempo que se guardó el kunai.

—No es necesar…

—Insisto, no es problema. —Mizuki había escuchado que, en lugares muy al norte como Yuki no Kuni, habían planicies de hielo sempiterno; parajes a los cuales la sonrisa de Umino Kohari, fina como hilo de seda, le recordaba. Las madres shinobi eran más temibles que cualquier animal.

—Uh, claro… —balbuceó.

Umino Kohari se guardó el kunai en el estuche del muslo. Inmediatamente, sonriole a Mizuki como si no le hubiese amenazado de muerte o algo así. Mizuki estaba bastante seguro de que ésa no era una sonrisa sincera. La caminata fue rápida, puesto que ambos conocían el camino, aunque más lenta de lo que a cualquiera de los dos le tomaba por lo general, puesto que Umino Kohari nada más miró de soslayo a Mizuki, y cualquier impresión de que volverían al barrio saltando como shinobi normales quedó hecha añicos.

—¿Cómo te llamas?

—Mizuki, Kohari-san.

—Oh, Mizuki-kun —repitió con dulzura. Mizuki se sonrojó; Umino Hokari se veía muy guapa—. ¿Ya te graduaste de la Academia?

—No, me faltan dos años.

—Y seguro que eres muy bueno en la Academia.

—Ah —miró sus pies—, no me va mal.

Eventualmente, Umino Kohari le quitó la timidez; pasaron una buena hora charlando. «¡Kohari-san es estupendamente genial!». Llegaron al barrio de ellos, casas sencillas de dos pisos algo pequeñas y cada una con un jardincillo y patio, con árboles que flanqueaban las calles y alegres flores veraniegas que daban color. Llegaron al portón de la casa de Yumika y Akihiko. Umino Kohari se adelantó y tocó la puerta con el dorso de la mano; unos sonidos se escucharon dentro de la casa, era probable que Yumika se encontrase ordenando el armario debajo de las escaleras cuando Umino Kohari tocó la puerta. La puerta se abrió.

—¡Ah, pero…! —Las palabras murieron en la boca—. ¿Kohari-san?

—Me dijo un pajarito que esto —señaló por encima de su hombro a Mizuki— es suyo.

—Mizuki-chan, ah, claro. —Umino Kohari se apartó; una mano rechoncha le revolvió el cabello a Mizuki—. ¿Siempre dejaste que te viese el médico?

Mizuki apartó la mano de Yumika de su cabeza con cara de disgusto. Yumika era bajita, así que a Mizuki no le faltaba mucho para alcanzarla, ya con el cabello con franjas de canas.

—Sí. Fue un error tonto. No volverá a pasar.

—Otra como esa y no te dejaré practicar así no más. No sé que te dio entre ceja y ceja de meterte a shinobi, tenías una plaza muy buena en la vocacional.

—¡Pero soy bueno en esto!

—¡Adentro!

Y ahí hubiese quedado todo, excepto que Umino Kohari le había extendido, a través de Yumika, una invitación a cenar, a lo cual Yumika accedió, encantada. Así que Mizuki se encontraba a la puerta de los Umino, con un buen suéter y los pantalones de vestir más casuales que poseía. No tuvo ni que tocar la puerta, fue abierta de inmediato. Umino Kohari veía hacia la mesa.

—¡Iruka-chan! ¡Tenemos visitas! Es el chico del que te hablé.

—¡Hola! —salió una vocecilla.

Mizuki dejó los zapatos en el zaguán.

—Yumika-san me dijo que te gusta el _kuzumochi_ [2], ¿cierto? —Mizuki respondio que «sí»—. Ése será el postre. Ven, siéntate. Lamento haber sido tan brusca contigo al comienzo, realmente no me gusta ser dejada.

—No se preocupe.

En la mesa estaba el niño, cuchara en mano. Umino Iruka. Su cabello largo estaba atado en una coleta baja y tenía una cicatriz que le cruzaba la cara.

—¡Mizuki! —Señaló el asiento al lado suyo—. ¡Aquí, aquí! Mamá dice que estás estudiando ya en la Academia.

—Sí, me faltan dos años para graduarme.

—¡Yo entro éste!

La señora Umino no dejó de mirarlo mientras terminaba de hacer la comida. «No me gusta ser dejada», había dicho Umino Kohari. En la Academia siempre le decían «anticipar las anticipaciones» así que, mientras trababa conversación con el pequeño Iruka, se preguntó ómo había obtenido esa herida.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

—Sabes, senpai…

—¿«Senpai»? —Paró Mizuki abruptamente al escuchar eso.

—Sí. —Iruka lo miró con cara de que «es obvio».

Con la mochila al hombro, Iruka siguió caminando por las calles del barrio de los dos, dejando a Mizuki atrás con paso alegre hasta que el mayor salió de su estupor.

—¡Oí, Iruka! ¿Me ves cara de viejo?

—Eres un viejo —alzó un dedo, y otro y otro con cada enunciado— y un gruñón y tuviste novia y ya comenzarás a trabajar después de que te gradúes.

—Eres un pequeño mocoso de porra.

—Que Yumika-san no te oiga.

—Ah, pero no le dirás. —Eso era lo que hacía a la pequeña alimaña tolerable—. No eres un bocón.

—No, claro que no. —Iruka esbozó una sonrisa pícara—. Así como tampoco le diré a Yumika-san sobre cómo Tomohiko y tú se ponen a ver revistas vulgares que Tomohiko le birla a su padre.

—No, ¡espera! Cómo sabes eso.

—Puede o no puede que le haya birlado al mío una capa invisible.

—¿Qué hiciste qué…?

—¡Chau, Mizuki-senpai! —se despidió Iruka, corriendo a toda velocidad.

Mizuki saltó; era el mejor de su año en eso y se echó a Iruka al hombro.

—Ah, no, mocoso de mierda, ahora me contarás todo lo que has escuchado sobre mí.

—¡Nanay! ¡Senpai me enseñó que el material de chantaje no se divulga! ¡Tal vez si te la pasases menos tiempo sangrando por la nariz te enterarías cuando estoy!

—Fosforito, fosforito, fosforito. —Le hincó el puño en el cuero cabelludo y zurró los nudillos largo de la cabeza de Iruka, despeinándolo.

—¡Ayayayay!

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Hay dos sucesos que Mizuki siempre recordaba juntos, aunque hubiesen transcurrido con cuatro años de diferencia. Los dos acaecieron en soleadas tardes, los dos fueron celebrados con mucho júbilo, los dos terminaron con comidas de familia después de estar con los amigos.

El día de la graduación de Mizuki, Asuka-sensei los miró con su expresión escueta de costumbre, con la mitad de su cabello castaño oscuro con destellos rojizos en una coleta, y la mitad inferior desparramada entre sus omóplatos. Ella los llamó uno por uno para que fuesen a tomar sus protectores. Cuando Mizuki se acercó, ella le sonrió ligeramente; el destello de su orgullo evidente en el mirar, que parecía complementar las sombras platas que surgían del rabillo del ojo de ella hasta casi el inicio de su melena, por encima de las orejas. No sólo eso, sino que Mizuki estaba en un equipo con Nishiyama Aragi y Yukina, así que estaba en buena compañía. Ellos tres corrieron por todo lo largo y ancho de la Aldea, luego Nishiyama-san, el padre de Aragi, les ofreció helados y refrescos por su logro.

Cuando Mizuki llegó a casa, Akihiko y Yumika estuvieron igual de felices por él. Claro que le reprendieron por no volver de inmediato a enterarles de las buenas nuevas, pero a Mizuki no le importó.

—¡Salgamos a cenar! —exclamó Yumika.

—¿Sí? ¿Podemos?

Akihiko le revolvió el cabello con una sonrisa amplia.

—Por supuesto, Mizuki-kun. Es tu gran día. ¿Quieres invitar a alguien?

—Jum. —Se puso el puño en el mentón mientras miraba a un lado con descuido; el ademán pensativo por excelencia—. Ya Aragi y Yukina deben estar celebrando con sus propias familias. ¿Por qué no invitamos a los Umino? ¿Se puede?

Akihiko y Yumika se miraron.

—Bueno, sólo esta vez. —Yumika le sonrió.

Así fue como esa misma noche terminaron yendo todos juntos a comer _teriyaki_ , Iruka a los hombros de Kohari mientras parloteaba. Umino Ikkaku, tokubetsu jônin, se rezagó por un momento para estar con la pequeña familia de Mizuki.

—Eres un hombre ahora, Mizuki-kun.

Su cara era adusta, demasiado. Los faroles mal mantenidos de la Aldea acentuaban, en la media luz de la noche, sus líneas de expresión.

—¿Ikkaku-san? —La preocupación se dejó entrever en el tono de Yumika.

—Es que…. Ustedes son amigos de la familia así que… Hay algo que deberían saber.

Eso turbó a los adultos por un momento.

—¿Qué cosa?

La voz de Mizuki irrumpió en el aire, molesta, naturalmente, porque alguien interrumpía su buen humor.

—Mizuki-kun, estoy seguro de que serás un gran shinobi algún día; ciertamente eres hasta demasiado bueno engañando —Umino Ikkaku posó una mano en su hombro; un deje orgulloso escuchábase en su voz—, pero… ese día no es hoy, ¿entiendes? Asegúrate de escuchar mucho a tu sensei, lo necesitarás.

—Está siendo muy críptico.

—No deberías haberte graduado.

—¿Por qué? —le recriminó

—Mizuki-kun es un buen chico, con buenas notas. —«El cielo bendiga a las mujeres que nacieron para ser madres», pensó para sí Akihiko, al escuchar el pronunciamiento de Yumika.

—Eso no es lo que digo. —Ikkaku frunció el ceño. La seriedad siempre parecía estar tan a gusto en su cara—. Bajaron los requisitos súbitamente para tu graduación, Mizuki-kun. Diez años no es edad.

—¡Once! —Se cruzó de brazos.

—Entonces… Se necesitan más ninjas —aportó, con dudas, Yumika.

Fue lo correcto de decir, porque Umino Ikkaku asintió con gravedad.

—Lo que dices es que Mizuki no ha recibido todo el entrenamiento que precisa.

—Exacto.

—¿Pero qué significa? —rezongó Mizuki.

Esto sólo consternó más a los tres adultos que caminaban con él. Lo que Mizuki nunca sabría es que con su protesta sobre su edad, sin querer, les había echado en cara los miedos que sentían Yumika y Akihiko, que pensaban «oh, cielos, ¡todavía es un bebé!».

—Tengo mis sospechas. Mizuki-kun, genin de la Aldea escondida entre las Hojas, mi colega shinobi. —Esta proclamación tuvo el efecto de hacer que Mizuki centrase toda su atención en el, espalda tensa como un buen soldado—. ¿Estás listo para ser confiado con tu primer secreto como shinobi? —Mizuki asintió vigorosamente—. ¡No puedes decirle a nadie! —Mizuki asintió, su tozudez y orgullo shinobi se vislumbraban en su rostro—. Muy bien. —Umino Iruka se agachó, al nivel de Mizuki y le susurró—: Hay una guerra que viene. Nada oficial pero los están graduando como productos de fábrica. —Umino Ikkaku se iriguió, mirada gélidad—. Ten mucho cuidado, Mizuki-kun.

Mizuki parecía brillar bajo a media luz, la luna era su piel del pavor que sintió en esos instantes. Claro que, Mizuki era un muchacho y olvidó todo por el resto de la noche cuando Iruka por fin pidió ser bajado y le rogó que le mostrase algún truco shinobi súper genial. «De ninja a futuro ninja, Iruka, presta mucha atención», había dicho al tiempo que extendía sus manos. De sus dedos, pendían cuerdas de chakra.

—Muy habilidoso —comentó Umino Kohari.

Akihiko acogió a Yumika en sus brazos. Ellos no olvidaron esa advertencia, incluso mientras veían que Iruka y Mizuki se la estaban pasando en grande.

En la segunda, Mizuki estaba en un árbol de su área de entrenamiento. Eso es lo que recordaba, que observaba el atardecer en los árboles, con dolor en los huesos, después de la sesión sin piedad de entrenamiento que le repartió Sasaki-sensei. Debió haber estado más alerta, sin embargo, no fue así. Un globo de agua le mojó la cara y Mizuki enseguida reaccionó, sobresaltado, viendo shuriken enemigos por todos lados. Hasta tiró un par de kunai, no estaba seguro. De un arbusto, cerca de dónde determinó que comenzaba la trayectoria del globo, surgió la cabeza de Iruka

—¡Ten cuidado con eso!

—¡No molestes a un shinobi dormido, mocoso!

—¿Mocoso? —Se llevó la mano al protector con el símbolo de la hoja que tenía en la frente—. ¿Ya se te olvidó?

—Oh. ¡Felicidades!

—Como si otra cosa fuese a pasar —se jactó mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

—Cuidado, Iruka. No sea que todo lo ninja que eres se te suba a la cabeza y te mate.

—Uy, que bromas más oscuras.

Mizuki se encogió de hombros, imaginándose el cuerpo de Iruka desangrándose, atravesado por una _shinobigatana_ [3]. Su espalda sintió frío. Algo que había visto en el campo de batalla muchas veces.

—¿Quiénes son tus compañeros?

—Akimichi Chôjiro y Senjôgahara Misaki.

—¿O sea que el pesado y la estúpida? Vaya combinación te ha tocado.

—Gracias, Mizuki, se agradece.

—Casi extraño cuando eras molesto y me decías «¡senpai, senpai, mire lo que puedo hacer ahora!».

—¿Vendrás o no? Mis padres invitaron a los tuyos —«más bien, tú invitaste a los míos en mi ausencia»—, y comeremos ramen.

—Vamos. —Mizuki cayó con los pies bien plantados en la tierra—. ¿Carrera?

—¡Dale!

De tejado en tejado, fueron corriendo. Mizuki ya tenía la suficiente experiencia como para ver a Iruka, de nueve años, como lo que era: carne de cañón. Después de la guerra que hizo a Namikaze Minato como Hokage, se necesitaba suplir los puestos de shinobi que habían muerto lo más pronto posible.

Iruka quedó con una rodilla hincada en el piso, frente al portón de su propia casa, tratando de recobrar el aliento.

—Siempre ganas, ¡no es justo!

—Todavía eres muy debilucho, Iruka-chan.

Iruka le dirigió una mirada salvaje. «Me las pagarás», masculló. Mizuki después descubrió que las bromas de Iruka eran una cosa terrible, terribilísima. Pero se divirtieron bastante comiendo los seis en Ichiraku.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Así que pasó que Umino Ikkaku tuvo razón, tal y como solía tenerla. Era una de las cosas más geniales de él, por lo general, excepto cuando ocurría en esta situación en particular. Mizuki, en lo personal, sentía mucha aprensión respecto a su situación actual. Mizuki estaba agazapado, como parte de una trampa. Tenía unos sellos explosivos en la mano. Cuando le asignaron esta misión, de tratar de llevar un pergamino de invocación de objetos a los escuadrones del flanco occidental en Kusagakure, le dejaron muy claro que era secreto. Yukina tenía unos sellos diferentes a los suyos, unos para inmolarse viva junto con el pergamino, para evitar que las artes de fûinjutsu de Konoha cayesen en manos enemigas. Mizuki, en cambio, tenía una cápsula de cianuro implantada debajo de la lengua, para asegurar su muerte inmediata. El equipo de Sasaki-sensei, el antiguo equipo cinco de su año de graduación, había sido el único remotamente calificado cuando surgió esta misión vital.

El hilo de shinobi se camuflajeaba muy bien con el entorno. Ahí vino, un iwa-nin, avanzando con sigilo en el bosque, en un patrón de búsqueda como de zigzag. Había otros dos a su lado, uno vestido de civil —espía— y otro con banda y chaleco protector que parecía indicar que era de kiri-nin. El kiri-nin parecía dominar las técnicas de la Niebla muy bien, pues se desplazaba con una quedad única por el bosque.

«¿Serán **bunshin**?», se preguntó Mizuki. «No es normal ver a un shinobi de Kirigakure tan lejos de la vanguardia». Esa respuesta se la dio Aragi, quien debía tener la misma duda; una ráfaga de kunai forzó a los dos ninja a quitarse del camino y el genjutsu o lo que sea que mantenía al kimi-nin se desvaneció en una nube. Enseguida el ninja disfrazado y el iwa-nin se pusieron espalda contra espalda, tratando de resguardarse en los árboles. «¡No tan rápido!», se dijo para sí cuando llegaron a sus líneas de hilo shinobi. Con hilos de chakra deslizó sellos explosivos a través de ellos, desorientándolos y causando llamaradas en el bosque, que tuvieron que evitar. Uno rodó en el piso, para evadir al mismo tiempo que se quitaba las llamas de la ropa, pero Sasaki-sensei, cabello largo ondeando y cicatriz que le surcaba la cara de quijada a ojo opuesto, lo apuñaló salvajemente con su _shinobigatana_ al tiempo que le desgarraba la garganta con un kunai. Mizuki no se estremeció. Tendría pesadillas pero ya había visto la forma preferida de Sasaki-sensei de garantizar la muerte más veces de la que le hubiese gustado como para turbarse a estas alturas de la guerra.

En medio del humo desvaneciéndose, se escucharon unos choques de hierro contra hierro y un grito. Aragi quedó en el piso sangrando. El iwa-nin ya se iba a avalanzar sobre él cuando tuvo que sustituirse con una piedra para evitar que la hoz de Sasaki-sensei cosechase su cabeza. Sasaki paró su mano, dedos pegados, y la movió en un círculo brusco. «Roten de posición», decía la seña. Mizuki enseguida se movió, y esperaba que los demás hubiesen notado la indicación de Sasaki. Sasaki-sensei volteó la cabeza en una dirección y dio un salto grácil en arco, evadiendo unos proyectiles de roca. Señaló hacia arriba; era momento de irse a la copa de los árboles. Otro proyectil de tierra, casi como un peñasco, barrió los árboles del camino.

«Genial, tenemos a un elemento tierra». Un muro cortó el avance de Sasaki-sensei. «Jônin, encima», dedujo Mizuki. Por supuesto, el muro no detuvo a la habilidosa Sasaki-sensei; ella simplemente saltó por encima y lanzó unos shuriken en una dirección que no se veía nada. Se oyó un pequeño sonido de disgusto, y Sasaki-sensei enseguida corrió en esa dirección, su cabello el estandarte que Mizuki seguía, paralelo a al ruta de ella. El ninja había comenzado a hacer una secuencia de sellos; Mizuki tenía que distraerlo mientras se batía con Sasaki-sensei. Quién sabía qué podría hacer. Sacó un poco más del rollo de sellos explosivos que le dieron, y comenzó a tender su trampa.

Con un hilo de chakra agarró a una de las piernas del ninja desde una rama baja, pero él simplemente rotó sobre su talón y canceló el hilo de Mizuki con un pulso de su propio chakra, como un sonar, luego se agachó para evitar la hoz de Sasaki-sensei, así que Mizuki se deslizó por el tronco del árbol en silencio, salió de entre los arbustos, kunai en mano, y apenas si consiguió rasgarle la ropa. El ninja maldijo y le propinó a Mizuki parada tal que esa colisión con ese tronco de árbol le sintió las costillas, mas no importaba; ya estaba hecho. El espacio debajo del shinobi explotó, forzándolo a subir, sin embargo, más y más sellos explotaron. Mizuki enseguida se asomó de entre la copa de los árboles. No cabía duda de que Sasaki-sensei estaba en planes de seguir al iwa-nin. Los dos se habían catapultado por encima del dosel de los bosques tupidos del País del Fuego, pero el otro ninja, con una sonrisa maníaca, movió sus manos al sello de la serpiente: había terminado la secuencia.

—¡ **Doton: Doryûdan no jutsu**! [4]

«No», se afligió Mizuki. «No». Un enorme dragón de lodo se levantó y Sasaki-sensei iba a velocidad tal que ya no podía cambiar su trayectoria…

Entonces, Yukina. Yukina saltó por detrás, hacia el iwa-nin quien tampoco podía cambiar de posición y se escuchó un grito desgarrador de los dos, en medio de una gran llamarada. La trayectoria de Yukina la llevó de nuevo hacia el dosel. Mizuki no pudo dilucidar en que estado se encontraba. La concentración del ninja de la Roca vaciló por la herida que infligió Yukina; el dragón tuvo un espasmo que le permitió a Sasaki-sensei poner un pie en él para adherirse al costado y luego correr por encima del lodo. El Iwa-nin intentó defenderse, pero entre el dolor, el gran jutsu y su concentración, no fue capaz. El kunai de Sasaki sensei evadió los golpes de ambas manos, con mucha habilidad. Hoz en mano, Sasaki lo decapitó.

«¡Aragi!», pensó Mizuki, y retrocedió sobre sus pasos, buscándolo. Hizo el sonido de pichón de paloma asustado que Sasaki-sensei les había enseñado justo antes de la guerra. «Las aves se van», les dijo aquella vez, «pero las crías no tienen de otra que quedarse si no saben volar». Escuchó otro en respuesta, y se deslizó. Lo cambió a un carpintero y la respuesta correcta emergió, la de un ruiseñor. Mizuki fue en esa dirección.

—Aragi —susurró.

Aragi se sujetaba con fuerza su brazo.

—El idiota me apuñaló.

El vendaje no estaba tan mal hecho para algo improvisado en medio del campo de batalla.

—Bueno, ahora tendrás de esas cicatrices geniales de las que tanto hablas.

—¡Muérete, Mizuki!

—Más avance y menos sandeces —espetó Sasaki-sensei por el costado desde otra rama. Ella les causó un susto tal, que ya habían retrocedido varios metros y la miraban de otra rama.

La herida en la cara de Sasaki le causaba unas arruguitas a los lados de la misma, que desfiguraban su cara hermosa, su cabello lo sujetaba el protector de la aldea como si de una vincha se tratase, para que no se le viniese a la cara. A la cintura tenía a Yukina, con la cara adolorida y una tela ensangrentada adornándole ambos brazos.

—¡¿Yukina-chan está bien?! —cuestionaron con cierta alarma.

—Lo estaré.

—Muévanse, nuestra batalla atraerá a otros shinobi a nuestra posición.

—Ah, Sasaki-sensei —barbotó Aragi—, ¿por qué estamos retrocediendo en el avance?

—Tenemos dos heridos. Debemos replegarnos para decidir que hacer. Esta misión es muy importante como para fracasar. —Sasaki-sensei alzó una ceja y recorrió con sus ojos la herida profunda de Aragi. Sus genin decidieron no discutirle.

La siguieron; corrieron con sigilo, rebotaron de los troncos para evitar perturbar las ramas, se deslizaron por la superficie del arroyo aquel para no dejar rastro para ningún _ninken_ [5] enemigo, hasta que Sasaki-sensei se detuvo y observó en derredor con satisfacción. Aragi estaba pálido, y se desplomó contra el tronco de un árbol joven, al tiempo que se sujetaba el brazo, los flecos largos que solían caer a los lados de su frente, resplandecían rojizos del sudor.

—Sangra demasiado —musitó Mizuki.

Aragi asintió; la batalla de Sasaki-sensei había procedido a una velocidad tan vertiginosa que no había tenido tiempo de aplicar los primeros auxilios de forma adecuada. Su herida estaba mal vendada, con un torniquete en el codo. Mizuki la examinó. Se pasó las manos por sus greñas azulonas.

«Al menos no parece estar infectado».

Sasaki depositó a Yukina con cuidado al a sombra de otro árbol, la niña gimió un poco al cambiar de posición y cuando sus manos envueltas en tela rozaron la tierra. Sasaki-sensei se señaló las orejas, hizo el signo de chakra. Quería que agudizasen su audición; eso hicieron. Sasaki-sensei evaluó la situación. En sus manos apareció la _shinobigatana_ ensangrentada. «¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de cobrarla?», inquirió Mizuki para sus adentros mas no habló en voz alta. Unos sellos silentes después, apareció una pequeña llama en su mano. Con un susurro que hubiese resultado inaudible en circunstancias corrientes, Sasaki-sensei habló:

—Tendremos que separarnos al anochecer. Nishiyama-kun, te curaré eso. Tendrás que aguantarte la lengua todo lo posible. Luego tú y yo proseguiremos hacia Kusagakure —Mizuki frunció el ceño; él no estaba de acuerdo con eso—, mientras que Mizuki y Yukina retroceden hasta el centro de comando al norte de Tanzaku-gai.

Sasaki-sensei pasó la llama por la espada, hasta que el filo brilló rojo y la humedad del aire huía en vahos hacia el dosel. Se acercó a Aragi, exigió su brazo con un gesto, Aragi se lo dio. Mizuki le asestó una mirada de furia a su sensei, pero se apartó. Sasaki-sensei quitó las vendas y el torniquete.

—Lávalas —le ordenó a Mizuki cuando le pasó las vendas.

Sasaki agarró la espada incandescente y la sobrepuso sobre la herida de Aragi. Mizuki no quiso ver más y se fue a hacer lo que Sasaki-sensei le había indicado río abajo. A los minutos, volvió. Cuando volvió, Aragi tenía lágrimas en los ojos, el labio le sangraba de habérselo mordido y a su brazo lo surcaban varias quemaduras rezumantes productos de la espada de Sasaki-sensei. Era mejor que desangrarse hasta la muerte. Le extendió las vendas a Sasaki-sensei sin decir nada, y ella se ocupó de Aragi. Yukina ya estaba dormida.

—¿Yukina? —inquirió Mizuki.

—Le puse bálsamo, pero no puedo hacer la gran cosa por ella en el campo de batalla.

—¿Estará bien?

—Sí, Aragi-kun. Mizuki la llevará a Tanzaku-gai.

—Qué bien.

Sasaki-sensei suspiró, miró al cielo.

—Desearía que Tsunade-sama se hubiese quedado. Mi sensei me contó que una de las ideas de Tsunade-sama era que hubiese un iryô-nin por cada unidad de combate. ¿Te imaginas cuantos menos tullidos y heridos tendríamos de ser eso así? —Le acarició la frente a Aragi—. Deberías dormir.

Aragi protestó, sin embargo, al cabo de un rato también quedó dormido entre la oscuridad. Mizuki esperó un rato hasta que estuviesen profundamente dormios sus dos compañeros, para hablar con Sasaki-sensei.

—¿Por qué te vas con Aragi?

—Porque así lo he dispuesto.

—¡Aragi no sobrevivirá, sensei! —siseó con furia—. No con esas heridas. Llévame contigo, soy más fuerte. Si insistes, lo suplantaré de alguna forma.

Sasaki lo miró en la oscuridad, silenciosa. Mizuki no lo sabía, pero ella sopesaba algo por dentro.

—¿Quieres que te enseñe algo? —A Mizuki le confundió el súbito cambio de tema. Pero era Sasaki-sensei, así que Mizuki asintió. A veces Mizuki se preguntaba si Sasaki-sensei tenía alguna clase de dôjutsu, porque veía mucho mejor en la oscuridad que una persona normal, por eso sabía que notaría su ligero movimiento—. Estamos en guerra, Mizuki-kun. ¿Cuál es el recurso más valioso de una guerra?

—Dinero.

Porque sin dinero no había armas, sobornos para los espías, mantenimiento de las infraestructuras, pago para los soldados para que no bajase la moral, comida, entre otras cosas más.

—Es una buena respuesta, sin embargo, diría que es la segunda cosa más importante. No, Mizuki-kun, lo más importante en una guerra son los hombres.

—¿Los hombres?

—Por supuesto. Tomemos por ejemplo a la Cascada. En la Segunda Gran Guerra Shinobi, Takigakure era apenas un remedo de Aldea incipiente, producto de las aspiraciones militares de un daimyô que había confederado bajo suyo varios clanes todavía independientes mediante buenas ofertas de tierra, lo cual fue un golpe para las arcas de Taki no Kuni. —Mizuki asintió, recordaba algo así de la Academia.

—¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

—Mucho. ¿Sabías que las bestias alguna vez estuvieron repartidas entre las cinco grandes?

Mizuki miró a Sasaki-sensei con sorpresa, pues ése no era el _status quo_ actual.

—Sin embargo, Taki tenía aspiraciones, tanto el país como la Aldea, así que el mejor tipo de shinobi… un grupo de desconocidos, fueron más taimados, más sagaces que todo nosotros, y le robaron al Nanabi a la Arena. Después de que terminó la guerra, la Arena estaba más ocupada con asegurar las fronteras del Viento, así que no tomaron represalias contra Takigakure. Ciertamente recuerdo que cuando estaba chica fue una época un tanto caótica. Inclusive sin dinero, recursos, sellos, armas, la Cascada consiguió una bestia para sí misma, y ahora los mocosos como tú, en esta guerra, a los que se les ha dispensado esa información, no pueden concebir otra cosa que los poderes que tienen bestias con cola son seis y son el País del Fuego, el País del Viento, el País del Relámpago, el País de la Tierra, el País del Agua y el País de las Cascadas. Puedes tener una cuadrilla contra una brigada de shinobi, y la cuadrilla puede estar muriéndose de hambre, sed, pero si los hombres son mejores que los de la brigada. si cada uno vale por veinte… entonces la cuadrilla ganará, en la mayoría de los casos. Por eso es que necesito que te lleves a Yukina.

—Lo que dices es contradictorio, sensei. Entonces con más razón deberías llevarme a mí.

Sasaki negó con la cabeza.

—Es el cálculo brutal de la guerra. Para que nuestra Aldea no sufra el destino de Uzushio, tengo que pensar en hacer lo necesario para que sobreviva otro día. No hay de otra que completar esta misión así que debo ir, Mizuki-kun, pero la Aldea necesitará shinobi para pelear mañana y el otro también, así que debo pensar en salvaguardar tu vida y la de Yukina. Estuvieron estupendos el día de hoy —dijo con orgullo en la voz—. Duerme. Te levantaré temprano para que me ayudes con una cosa.

Mizuki se levantó, mucho antes del alba, por obra de Sasaki-sensei. «Me puso un genjutsu», quejose Mizuki para sus adentros. Ayudó a Sasaki sensei a colocar otro sello de inmolación en su espalda, luego ella haría lo mismo por Aragi después, cuando se dispusiese a partir. Mizuki detestaba esto con toda su alma, pues sabía que Aragi y su sensei —probablemente— iban derecho a la muerte. Sasaki-sensei ni se inmutó, calmada como siempre. Siempre tenía esa cortés distancia con ellos, sin llegar a la frialdad.

—Yukina, es hora de irnos.

Para el crédito de Yukina, ella se levantó enseguida, kunai en mano aferrado por sus adoloridos dedos.

—¿Y Aragi?

—Conmigo.

Mizuki asumió la vanguardia. Serían unos largos días de viaje hasta Tanzaku-gai. Yukina no lo notó, pero eran lágrimas de rabia a causa de Sasaki-sensei, que había dictaminado tan fácil de entre ellos quién viviría y quien moriría.

Debido al avance del frente apenas sí se toparon con unas emboscadas que evitaron huyendo; la prioridad era llevar a Yukina a Tanzaku. En Tanzaku, como Mizuki no estaba herido y era un mocoso para los gustos de los otros shinobi, le asignaron una misión de escolta de un convoy hasta Konoha, aunque no se esperaban ataque. Mizuki no se había percatado cuánta falta le hacía la tranquilidad y cuán extraña le era ahora, que cuando se levantaba en medio de la noche sobresaltado por algún crepitar que le sacudía los sentidos, la expectativa de ser atacado no era tan acuciante como en el campo de batalla, así, hasta llegar a Konoha.

Decidió pasarse por su casa antes de reportarse a la oficina de misiones, para hacerle saber a sus padres que estaba bien. No que pudiese demorarse mucho, puesto que su llegada había sido registrada a la puerta, después le imponían una multa de deserción.

—¡Mizuki-senpai! —Mizuki se giró. Estaba demasiado relajado de estar en la Aldea, o quizás Iruka ya se estaba volviendo más escurridizo—. ¡¿Vas a casa?!

—Sólo de visita.

—Claro, porque ahora eres un gran shinobi.

Mizuki recogió a Iruka en sus brazos, para sorpresa del otro. Extrañaba al mocoso que se decía su amigo, extrañaba la paz, extrañaba a su Aldea…

—¡Bájame, bájame! ¡Ya no soy niño de pecho, por todos los cielos! —Mizuki lo dejó caer. Iruka lo miró con los ojos afilados—. Estás raro.

—No. Es sólo… Realmente los extrañé. ¿Y los señores Umino?

Iruka miró la grava en el piso, su buen humor evaporado.

—En el frente. —Iruka sacudió la cabeza y se enfocó en Mizuki otra vez—. Definitivamente estás raro.

Mizuki exhaló con pesadez para no reflejar su furia interior.

—Iruka, te enseñaré algo.

—¿Qué, qué? ¡Dime!

—En este mundo, sólo los fuertes sobreviven y sólo los fuertes deciden quién vive y quién muere. Grabátelo.

—Eso suena terrible. ¿Qué hay de la Voluntad de fuego?

Mizuki pensó en Sasaki-sensei y en Aragi, y comentó con asco «eso es un lindo pensamiento».

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Fue una noche horrible. El sol prendía en llamas en horizonte justo como las que habían ardido en la Aldea al ser destrozadas tuberías y tanques de gas, el dorado un consuelo agridulce que se desvanecía rápidamente, devorado por el rojo y el negro de la muerte, justo como el Rayo Amarillo de la Hoja había sido abatido por el Demonio de Nueve Colas y el Dios de la Muerte. Los escombros escondían un nuevo horror cada uno, cada inclinación albergaba a un baldado que no había podido escapar. Mizuki, chûnin y veterano de guerra que era, había sido asignado a encontrar a los cuerpos que habían de ser vestidos con mortajas blancas; labor ardua y dolorosa, pues cada media docena de cuerpos encontraba una cara familiar, del parque, de la plaza, de la calle mayor… Mizuki sólo esperaba que su padre estuviese bien. Pero había alguien a quien tenía que buscar antes.

Finalmente encontró a Iruka, quien ni siquiera tenía su protector de frente; seguro que no había tenido tiempo de recogerlo. Estaba agachado con un niño, apuntando el nombre. Luego se irguió y lo llevó a una tolda donde había una mujer que le estaba dando meriendas a un grupo de niños tan perdidos como el que Iruka acababa de llevar. Tenía el Umino un vendaje en la nariz, parecía que se la había roto.

—¡Iruka-chan! —vociferó con jovialidad que no sentía—. ¿De turno?

Iruka miró en su dirección, ojeroso, y se puso todavía más disgustado, mascullando lo de siempre, «ya no soy un niño pequeño», antes de caminar en la dirección de Mizuki.

—¿Qué quieres? —le espetó, cuando se encontraron entre más escombros. La cara que había usado con el niño brillaba con su ausencia, ahora estaba irascible y con cara de tragedia—. Claro que estoy de turno.

—Te ves pésimo.

—¿A qué santo viene la joda?

—Sólo decía.

—Rebusquemos algo de comer.

No era propio de Iruka saltarse las misiones, así que eso preocupó a Mizuki todavía más.

—¿Qué demonios te pasa? ¡Tienes responsabilidades!

—¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡¿Qué demonios me pasa?! ¡Que tengo que ayudar a huérfanos idiotas civiles a buscar tolda, consolarles, y luego buscar al siguiente; eso me pasa!

—Tú no mostraste ese lado con el chiquillo.

—No es su culpa —desvió la mirada.

A Mizuki le recordaba cómo había estado después de ver su primer gran campo de batalla al ver a Iruka alterado, los muertos llenos de kunai y senbon cuales erizos.

—Claro que no, así que vuelve a hacer lo que tienes que hacer.

Mizuki no tenía mucha simpatía por Iruka en esa situación, pues él tampoco había podido detenerse a ponerse histérico durante la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi. Iruka desvió la cara, empecinado en irse por su cuenta, la rectitud de su larga sombra quebrantada por los escombros en la calle.

—¡Iruka! ¡Iruka, coño, que tampoco es de la Aldea!

—¡¿Cómo que no es de la Aldea?! —Se volteó abruptamente—. ¡Esto, todo esto, es para protegernos y para hacer guerra! ¡Y ahora mis padres están muertos! ¡Por la Aldea, Mizuki! ¡Así que jódete!

—Oí. Todo estará bien. —Iruka apretó los puños, al borde de las lágrimas—. También sé lo que es perder a una madre.

—¡Yumika se murió de vieja, tarado!

De repente Mizuki se apareció delante de Iruka y le propinó una patada en la boca del estómago, que lo dejó rodando. Iruka intentó recobrar el aliento, sólo se percató que Mizuki lo había agarrado del cuello de su camiseta sucia cuando fue alzado en vilo.

—De mi madre hablas con respeto, genin —dijo Mizuki entre dientes—. Ahora te pararás como el hombre que eres, usarás tus patitas e irás a buscar a mocosos huérfanos, pues parecías más contento y menos amargado hablando con los idiotas. ¿Entendido?

Mizuki lo dejó caer, y caminó de largo. Él sabía que las pérdidas eran dolorosas pero eso no era excusa para ninguna faceta del comportamiento de Iruka ahora mismo.

—Gracias.

Mizuki se volteó, le alzó una ceja.

—No te preocupes.

Mizuki pensó en Yukina, si seguía viva, o si quizás había muerto acribillada en alguna barrera de chakra del Kyûbi, pensó en la figura con presencia de quebranto de Iruka caminando en la distancia. Con lo fuertes que habían sido Kohari-san e Ikkaku-san, ellos no pudieron con el Kyûbi. Con lo habilidosa que era Yukina, ella podría no haber sobrevivido. Quizás le había costado la vida, pero Namikaze-sama sí había podido. En verdad que el mundo le pertenecía a los fuertes.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

La rama del árbol se mecía un poco más de lo habitual, gracias al ninja de cabellos plateado que aterrizó y agazapose sobre ella. Miraba con atención a través de una ventana a una chica vistiéndose, que se fue por el pasillo de la casa. En la cama desarreglada estaba un muchacho con camisa, apenas arropado, que se acomodaba el cabello suelto. Mizuki aterrizó contra la pared de la casa y dio unos toquecitos en la ventana, con un ritmo en especial. Iruka agarró una toalla que estaba por ahí tirada, se la amarró a la cintura cuando se levantó, evitó las botellas de cerveza en el piso, desactivó el sello de la ventana y la abrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Venía para invitarte a una fiesta, pero ya veo que hiciste una tu solo —comentó, señalando el estado falto de ropa interior de Iruka y las botellas con la mirada—. ¿Una Hyûga? ¿Eres suicida?

—Deja de molestarme por mi estilo de vida.

—Por cierto, buena ésa.

—¿Cuál de todas?

—Algo sobre las máscaras ANBU y rosa fosforescente, todavía no saben cómo probar que fuiste tú.

Iruka esbozó una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

—Te sorprenderías.

—¿Hasta cuando con esto?

—No eres mi padre.

—Los dioses me amparen —masculló quedamente—. ¿Hokage-sama no te había dado un momento de profundo entendimiento personal hace años ya por lo de las bromas? ¿Qué pensaría de tu alcoholismo?

—Hay una diferencia en chanzas de mes en mes y en hacerlas como mínimo una vez a la semana. Ahora soy más moderado con esas cosas, y lo sabes. Y que no soy alcohólico.

«Todavía», pensó Mizuki.

—Deja de hacer estas mierdas.

—No necesito una mirada más como si fuese un réprobo en mi vida, Mizuki. Ya sé que soy una decepción para la Aldea y para mis padres, grandes jônin que eran, bla, bla, bla.

—Quizás dejarías de ser un oprobio si enderezases.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, ya eras chûnin a los catorce, y ahora de veinteañero estás a buen camino para ser jônin. Ni siquiera sirvo para ninja. Mírame, Mizuki, tengo quince años y todavía soy genin. El talento no se hereda.

—¿Tal vez deberías pensar para lo que tienes talento?

—Púdrete. ¿No deberías estar con Tsubaki o algo, par de tórtolos?

—¡Que no somos nada!

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

—¡Otra cerveza para nuestro nuevo Kusa-nin! —bramó Kotetsu, echándole el brazo por el hombro a Iruka—. ¡Hurra!

Kotetsu ya estaba rojo, rojo, de quién sabía cuánto sake.

—¡Hurra! —coreó Iruka.

—¡Hurra! —repitieron con jolgorio Mizuki y los demás.

—Qué bueno que Iruka-kun finalmente haya conseguido eso —comentó Tsubaki, que se había puesto ese labial de coral que lo arrebataba, contra su pecho.

—Ya era hora.

O al menos eso había pensado en su momento. Mizuki sabía que no debía, pero detestaba la noción de que Iruka fuese chûnin. El ninja de diecisiete años caminaba de la oficina de misiones, el rollo de pergamino con la misión daba vueltas en el aire mientras Iruka lo malabareaba con una apariencia despreocupada. Claro que eso no necesariamente era el caso con un shinobi; como lo demostró Iruka al avistar a Mizuki y sonreírle. Le hizo señas con una mano, por lo que el de cabello plateado se resignó a caminar en esa dirección.

—Hace rato que no te veo.

Iruka lo dijo como si tal cosa aunque, en el fondo, querría ver a Mizuki con un poco de más frecuencia —lo que no sabía era que el otro chûnin lo evitaba—.

—Bueno, tú sabes, ocupado aquí y allá. Veo que tienes una nueva misión.

—Una estupidez de espionaje.

—¿Rango C?

—A.

Ése era un tipo de misión normalmente dado a los jônin, nada que ver a un chûnin en solitario. Mizuki casi rechina los dientes, o quizás lo hizo de manera muy disimulada; a él nunca le asignarían una misión de ese calibre. El día era fresco mas, por las emociones de Mizuki, la brisa se sentía como un vendaval glacial, cuyo frío le penetraba las mejillas y el dorso de las manos como una multitud de senbon.

—Ten cuidado, Iruka-chan.

—Mizuki, cielos, ¿sabes hace cuánto que me gradué de la Academia?

Por supuesto que Mizuki se acordaba de ese evento. Mizuki se acordaba de muchas cosas, como de la última vez que Iruka tuvo una misión de rango A, hace varios meses. No se había enterado sino hasta dos semanas después, que lo había visto vendado prácticamente de pies a cabeza.

—¿Qué rayos te pasó? —le había preguntado.

Iruka había comenzado a reír nerviosamente.

—Puede que mi sencilla rango B, casi C en verdad, haya tenido unos giros inesperados…

—¡¿Eso qué demonios significa?!

—Odio a los nuke-nin.

—Últimamente ha habido mucho movimiento de forajidos en dirección de Na no Kuni.

—Vaya usted a saber.

Mizuki sólo se había cruzado de brazos hasta que Iruka soltó el resto de lo que tenía que decirle, que era una sencilla misión de asesinato y había ido con un tal Sentarô, pero resultó complicado porque el sujeto de la misión tenía conexiones con el tráfico de drogas bastante reciente así que Inteligencia no había sabido de ello y también tenía acceso a shinobi forajidos jônin. El hecho de que, con todo y eso Iruka había tenido éxito apenas lo había registrado en su momento porque Iruka le había dicho también que necesitaba ir al hospital por el próximo mes a varias sesiones de rehabilitación para su brazo y que esperaba quedar como antes.

Por eso es que, en ese momento, Mizuki sólo le reiteró a Iruka que tuviese cuidado con lo que hacía, que no fuese tan despreocupado como su apariencia lo denotaba. Iruka se despidió, regresó en dos meses y medio, con un brazo vendado.

—¡Y debiste haber visto la cara del tipo cuando descubrió el archivero con trampas!

—«Trampas».

—Trampas.

—Bromas, más bien.

—Tengo derecho a divertirme, no seas aguafiestas.

—Cuéntame de tu misión.

Mizuki definitivamente no tenía ganas de contar acerca de su aburrida misión de escolta. «Qué buenos viejos tiempos», pensó, «cuando era "senpai"». Claro que, a insistencias irritantes del buen mozo de Iruka, terminó contándolo, rematándolo con un buen chisme que había escuchado de camino de vuelta. Iruka saludó a alguien, la loca discípula de Orochimaru —por qué Iruka conversaba con ella, sólo los dioses sabrían—, así que Mizuki se guardó sus apóstrofes y se fue de ahí, rumbo a su casa. Se decidió a los pocos minutos que mejor haría una visita social antes de que fuese demasiado tarde. Saltó por los techos y quedó enfrente de una puerta blanca, con marco blanco pintado con un dintel negro por alguna razón. Tocó el timbre y esperó con paciencia.

—Mizuki-kun —sonrió Sasaki-sensei—. ¿Qué te trae por aquí?

—Quería hablar. ¿Takemi-san?

—Visitando unos parientes.

Ella se hizo a un lado, por alguna razón se veía todavía más radiante que nunca. Siempre sería Sasaki-sensei para Mizuki, a pesar de que hacía unos años que había dejado de ser kunoichi. Sasaki-sensei le sirvió un té.

—Algo te aproblema.

Siempre esa distancia educada con ella, en la salita no se sentó en el sillón de al lado, sino que lo hizo en la mecedora de enfrente.

—Tomé el examen de jônin.

—Y fallaste estrepitosamente. Escuché.

Mizuki rechinó los dientes.

—¿Soy fuerte?

—No creo que ésa sea la pregunta que me quieres hacer —dijo con suspicacia.

—En la guerra… Elegiste salvarnos porque éramos fuertes, ¿verdad? —Sasaki bufó con una sonrisa, antes de clavarle sus ojos de azabache a Mizuki—. Tienes esa cara de cuando estabas a punto de decirme algo que no me gustará.

—Todavía me conoces muy bien. Es el cálculo brutal de la guerra, Mizuki-kun. Eso asumiste y no me habías preguntado hasta ahora —una sonrisa melancólica recordó a Aragi—, mas yo los salvé porque eran más fuertes, más útiles que Aragi. No sé qué tanto buscas; realmente no pensé que ustedes llegarían a jônin. Por supuesto que tenía razón.

Mizuki se pasó una mano trémula por el muslo.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sólo estancado?

—Lo has estado viendo, ¿verdad? Cómo otros avanzan. Pues, bien, para eso conviértete en maestro de la Academia.

—¡Eso es la muerte laboral!

—Por esto es que no eres jônin. Piensa de forma más madura. Tienes una novia con la que tienes una relación muy seria de años, ¿por qué no querrías un trabajo estable que te devengue un cheque todos los meses? Nada más tienes que tomar el examen. Te entrené lo suficientemente bien como para que puedas pasarlo sin esfuerzo. Espero que mi Moegi no sea como tú ahora.

—¿Eso es lo que me vienes a decir?

—Eras un muchacho dulce, Mizuki-kun. Pero la vida de shinobi, si bien lucrativa, es una que desgasta bastante. Estás cerca del punto cúspide de tu fuerza, ¿realmente crees que tu habilidad crezca tanto en un año?

No. Mizuki era demasiado realista como para creer eso, Sasaki-sensei lo había aleccionado bien.

Para tornar el ambiente más cordial Sasaki cambió el tema. Mizuki intentó seguirle la corriente, sin embargo, se fue rabiando. Con Sasaki-sensei era difícil de decir si fue intencional o no. Los días siguientes nacieron y murieron con más prontitud que una ráfaga, puesto que la mente de Mizuki estaba ausente, ponderando lo que decía Sasaki-sensei. Mizuki llevó a Tsubaki a comer, e Iruka se encontró con Mizuki para tragos, durante los cuales Mizuki contó sencillas historias de misiones de rang de espionaje industrial entre prostíbulos, que había sido una de las experiencias más raras de su vida.

Luego Iruka contó algo sobre salvar un pueblo o algo así. Mizuki le dio unas palmadas en la espalda y le expresó que tenía madera de jônin. Antes de saber qué hacía, literalmente al día siguiente sujetaba el formulario para solicitar plaza para hacer el examen de maestro de la Academia.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

Con los libros bajo el brazo, Mizuki salió de otra sesión de arrear mocosos como ayudante. Pasó por el salón de maestros para recoger unos materiales que se necesitarían para las clases de introducción al chakra y, cuando pasó por delante de la oficina, atisbó una cola de caballo que se le hacía familiar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —siseó.

—Haré el examen.

—¡¿Para qué?! —Iruka lo miró con cara de «obvio»—. Está bien, lo concedo. ¿Por qué? ¡Tiras tu carrera por la borda!

—Asesinatos y espionaje no es lo mío. —Una sonrisa sincera se dibujó en el rostro—. Siempre me has inspirado, «senpai».

—¡Pero tienes madera de jônin!

—Siento que eso no es lo más importante, ¿sabes?

Mizuki no podía comprender esa mentalidad. Se quedó mirando a Iruka, obnubilado. Si Mizuki tuviese la fortaleza de Iruka, la historia sería diferente.

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

El sonido de un libro polvoriento no es muy diferente del de una almohada cayéndose; ése era el sonido que permeaba toda la Academia, mientras los maestros limpiaban todo de techo a suelo y movían mesas y ajustaban las clases, con la excusa de que eran shinobi así que podían hacerlo más rápido que cualquier conserje que viniese. Mizuki estaba terminando de barrer y de colocar el escritorio de la forma justa en que podía amenazar la mayor cantidad de ojos posibles con su cara de pocos amigos, cosa que le había resultado muy bien el año anterior. Escuchó unos pasos, sabía que era Iruka.

—¿Sabes cómo uno hace para pedir que le asignen a otra clase?

—¿Por qué?

—Porque de veras necesito que me den otra clase —dijo entre dientes.

Mizuki simplemente se quedó haciendo lo que debía hacer hasta que Iruka se rindió y se le acerco, casi increpándole con un papel en la cara.

—¡Mira!

—¿Heredaste la de Tetsuzaemon?

No era de extrañar que Iruka estuviese menos que feliz al respecto. A pesar de todos los nombres de prestigio inscritos —Nara, Akimichi, Uchiha, Hyûga; entre otros—, Mizuki se esperaba que le pareciese a los superiores una buena idea darle al recién salido de la práctica profesional la clase que nadie quería tomar, siendo que nadie quería enseñarle a la clase con el jinchûriki del Kyûbi.

—No puedes. No tienes antigüedad, así que te amargas y les das clases.

Iruka perdió los estribos.

—¡¿Se supone que le enseñe a esa cosa?!

—Nadie dijo que la vida era justa.

Iruka se fue rabiando. Por ese entonces las cosas todavía tenían sentido. Incluso todavía habían tenido sentido cuando Iruka hablaba con el demonio después de clases; Mizuki y otro par de instructores pensaron que era una fase tipo «enfrentar los miedos» o algo así, mientras que a otros les daba igual y lo calificaban de trastocado en la cabeza… especialmente cuando se enteraron de la muerte de sus padres. Así pasaban los días y los meses, por lo que la conversación entre Mizuki y Teuchi, cuando Suzume le pidió que le comprase un poco de ramen, fue de lo más natural que ocurriese.

—Mizuki-san, usted es amigo de Iruka, ¿verdad?

—¿Pasa algo?

—Él ha estado trayendo aquí al… Uzumaki.

—¡¿Aquí?!

—No sabía.

—No. ¿Por qué aquí? Especialmente cuando se tiene que ver todos los días en el espejo

—Aquí está la orden —Mizuki pagó y Teuchi le dio la cajita de llevar—. ¿Por qué lo dices?

—Es la cicatriz de la nariz —comentó distraídamente mientras Teuchi súbitamente creía que ganaba una nueva comprensión acerca del Umino.

Iruka le había hablado de esa cicatriz. Un forajido había seguido a su padre a casa de una nueva misión y había intentado atacarlo a él y su madre, desconociendo el hecho de que Umino Kohari no sólo era jônin, sino que nunca había dejado de ser kunoichi. La cicatriz era un recuerdo de cómo casi había muerto y de cómo su madre lo había protegido. Así que, mirándose todos los días en el espejo, con prueba fehaciente más allá de su vida o de su apariencia del amor de su madre, Mizuki no discernía cómo Iruka había decidido pasar tiempo con la alimaña.

Fue una preocupación que se quedó, prueba de un distancia que no se había dado cuenta de cuándo se dilató entre ellos dos, que pareció como una montaña impasable cuando Mizuki decidió vender su libertad por poder e Iruka dispuso casi dar la vida por el rubio.

Mizuki no entendía qué Iruka veía en el pequeño demonio.

.

.

.

 **CONTINUARÁ…**

.

.

.

.

* * *

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

 _El maestro mediocre cuenta. El maestro corriente explica. El maestro bueno demuestra. El maestro excelente inspira._

~William A. Ward

.  
o*°o·o°*o·O·o*°o·o°*o  
.

* * *

 **Notas**

1\. _**Yumika no musuko-chan**_. Normalmente no me gusta incluir ninguna clase de japoñol en mis fics, pero quería mantener un poco el misterio. Esto significa «hijo de Yumika». En este punto de la historia, Mizuki, un huérfano puesto por los servicios sociales con Yumika y Akihiko, no los consideraba sus padres todavía.

2\. El **kuzumochi** es un tipo de postre frío japonés. Consiste de bloques hechos de _mochi_ de _kuzuko_ —una especie de polvo de almidón de la planta del kudzu, como una maicena—, al que se pone _kuromitsu_ —especie de melaza liviana hecha a partir del azúcar mascabada— y espolvoreado de _kinako_ —harina que se obtiene de los granos de soya tostados, luego molidos—.

3\. La **shinobigatana** es un nombre alterno para la tantô, esa suerte de puñal que llevan los ANBU en el anime y manga que parece como una catana cortada a simple vista. Mide entre 15 y 30 cm. Prefiero este nombre porque tiene shinobi al comienzo.

4\. **Dôton: Doryûdan no jutsu** es el jutsu que usó Sarutobi contra Orochimaru en su pelea en los Exámenes para Chûnin; la técnica también puede acribillar al oponente con proyectiles de lodo. Su nombre significa «Elemento tierra: Jutsu de las balas del dragón de tierra».

5\. Los **ninken** son perros especiales empleados por los shinobi que tienen habilidades especiales y los sentidos intensificados. Kuromaru de Inuzuka Tsume y Pakkun de Kakashi son ejemplos.

* * *

 **Rincón** ** de la autora**

No sé cómo la gente se olvida que Iruka y Mizuki eran amigos de la infancia, o que Mizuki es un veterano de guerra. Es decir, que Mizuki tuvo que comenzar como una buena persona que se corrompió, porque no veo a Iruka siendo amigo de malas influencias.

Normalmente prefiero irme por el canon, pues el databook dice que Iruka se graduó de la Academia a los once años, no obstante, me pareció lógico que, habiendo salido de la Tercera Gran Guerra Shinobi recientemente, hubiese sido demasiado lógico que, para reponer a los shinobi muertos, la edad de graduación la hubiesen bajado unos años (Iruka cumple el 26 de junio, después del fin de año escolar en Japón, así que hubiese comenzado en mi fic su vida ninja como un mocoso que cumplirá los diez años a la vuelta de la esquina después de graduarse). Recordemos que Konoha es un poder militar antes que todo, si esto les parece horripilante —y también explica por qué no vemos genin de la edad de Iruka, o Mizuki—. Como consiguiente, ello significa que Iruka habría ayudado con el ataque del Kyûbi en una u otra forma. También para Mizuki aplica; el hecho de que tenga una graduación temprana es por la misma razón, mas a la inversa, que necesitan más carne de cañón. De esto se habla en el segundo apartado de la historia, el de las graduaciones.

Lo más triste de todo es que quizás Mizuki podría haber sido uno de los grandes, pero se topó con Sasaki como maestra jônin.

Por último, mucha gente quizás me criticaría el hecho de que Iruka odiaba tanto a Naruto al comienzo. Señores, Iruka es humano, ¡perdió sus padres de una forma horrible y Narutito es un chivo expiatorio muy conveniente!

¡Por favor dejen comentarios!


End file.
